Sparks - Mission to Shiganshina (2): Attack on Titan FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: An intelligent Titan comes in between the Recon Corps and their mission. Its skin can't be broken and it is too powerful to defeat... Right? What could possibly stop this overpowered killing machine?
1. Chapter 1

**Muwhahaha! Welcome back my children. I'm having so much fun with this!**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Enjoy!**

**Btw: I'm listening to Attack on Titan music! ^w^**

**-_ShockScythe_**

* * *

_The Recon Corps' mission to Shiganshina was abruptly stopped by the sudden appearance of a possibly intelligent 15-meter class Titan appropriately named the Iron Titan. Its skin can't be penetrated by blades. . ._

Waves of soldiers attacked the Titan one after the other but the blades couldn't harm it. While they attacked, the Iron Titan remained still, as if letting them attack. "This is hopeless!" Jean cried, jumping back and away from the Titan. "Keep trying," Connie encouraged, "It has to have a weak spot somewhere!" I looked at Levi who shook his head, "Not yet. Help Krista and Armin with Eunice." I sighed and ran over to them. Krista had Eunice's head in her lap and Armin kept checking her pulse, "Okay, it's slowing down." Krista breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"Shouldn't that be a bad thing?" I asked. Armin shook his head, "Not in her case. She's still awake and she's having a sort of panic attack." I knelt by her as well. He was right. Her eyes were wide open, "H-he came out of nowhere..." Krista stroked her head, "It's okay, Eunice. Just take deep breaths and calm down." Eunice obliged, taking deep, slow breaths. I got to my feet and turned around to see the Titan actually fighting back. It swung its hand into a pack of soldiers. The impact of its heavy, metal hand against soft flesh caused the soldiers to all literally explode. Mikasa and Levi successfully avoided its attacks but only with luck. Armin got to his feet and Eunice sat up. I glanced at Armin then charged forward, using my Maneuver Gear to rise over the Titan. It jumped up and slammed its head into my stomach, lunching me upwards, almost as high as the wall itself. Blood gushed from my mouth and eyes, raining down on the people below. The entire world went in slow motion as I fell back towards the ground. In that time, the Titan crushed another wave of soldiers and Levi looked up at me. Then he nodded. But I was too scared and in too much pain to react. With hardly any effort, the Iron Titan had taken out over 10% of the Recon Corps. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Armin and Eunice look at each other then split up, coming at the Titan from opposite directions. The blood continued to gush from my eyes and mouth. Levi rocketed past me with his Maneuver Gear. But, as he passed, he said, "They'll all die if you don't do something, Eren. 'Kill all of the Titans', right?" Everything sped up again and I bit down on my hand with more force than I probably needed. There was a brilliant flash of gold light and I fell on top of the Iron Titan, roaring loudly, steam exploding from my mouth and rolling off of my skin.

I swung my fist into the side of the Iron Titan's head and regretted it almost instantly. My hand broke entirely and steamed from the wound as it slowly regenerated. This angered me like you wouldn't believe and I swung my other fist into its head, breaking that one as well. With a roar, I bit its head with incredible amounts of force, breaking my jaw. Why wouldn't it break?! "RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" In my frustration, I slammed my own head into the back of its head. There was a sickening _CRACK _and I roared in pain, falling backwards. The Iron Titan got to its feet and turned to me. It raised a metal fist over its head but it never made contact. From the heavens came Levi, Mikasa, and Eunice. Acting as one, they swung their blades into the Iron Titan's hand. To my surprise, and I'm sure to everyone else's as well, the hand came off, shaking the ground with a _thud. _The Iron Titan looked at its missing hand in surprise. I got to my feet with a roar and punched the wound repeatedly with my regenerated hand. The Iron Titan roared in pain and ripped its hand away before swinging its other fist at me. This time, I ducked and tackled it to the ground, roaring in its face. It swung its elbow at my now healed jaw. I caught it with one of my hands. No way was I going to get hit in the jaw a second time. With my super strength, I yanked on its elbow repeatedly until it cracked. Once it cracked, I ripped the arm, from the elbow to the fingers, off completely. We were both covered in blood now. I took a breath and, again, roared in its face, letting out as much anger as I could. It slammed its head into mine with enough force to send me flying off of it. I growled loudly and struggled to get to my feet but I was far too weak to. It was on its feet and brought its regenerated hand back before slamming it into the base of my neck. The punch was so powerful that _I _felt it. The force actually shook the muscles loose around me; I was detaching from my Titan form. My body went limp as steam rolled off of me in waves. This was bad. I had to get out. I struggled inside of the Titan, trying to rip myself out. I probably wouldn't have made it out if Levi hadn't cut open my exit. He extended a hand to me which I took. Then he pulled me out of the Titan as it disappeared in thick clouds of steam. He dropped me down onto the ground. "Thank you..." I gasped, dropping onto my knees. He nodded and looked at the place the Iron Titan had been, "Did it run away?"

"Levi!"

A metal hand grabbed him and threw him into the Wall. The force sent everyone nearby, including the my Titan body, back a bit. I rolled on the ground and stopped on my back. People screamed around me, "Levi! Oh no!" The dust and steam cleared, revealing the Iron Titan as it stood over me. Its right hand was drenched in blood, "Levi..." I breathed as I sat up. The Iron Titan brought its fist back just as Eunice ran and stood in between us with a hand raised.


	2. UPDATE

**Hello everyone! If you were being patient, I appreciate it. I have been unable to update this story but... I regret to inform you that this second Attack on Titan fanfiction will be postponed until further notice. I just haven't had any inspiration and I can't find any way to continue it without wanting to slam my head into a wall.  
Thank you for your patience and cooperation. :)  
-_ShockScythe_**


	3. The End

**I regret to inform you that I will be deleting this fanfiction. But it's only because many wanted continuations of the original.  
If it was worthy enough, I hope you will keep an eye on the original.**

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience but, please, be patient with me. ^^;**

**-****_ShockScythe_**


	4. Continue?

**I'm indecisive, I know. I can't bring myself to delete this story because I feel it will upset more people than I already have. So, I have a request from you readers; Should I transfer the recent Attack on Titan fanfic over to this one or finish the current one and do this one all over again?  
Personally, I like the transferring idea but I can't be so certain. That's why I'd appreciate your input. And it doesn't even have to be about one of the options - it can be your own.  
But I just can't bring myself to delete it or label it as completed.**

**The reason it was stopped was, because, regarding the very first one, people wanted it to be longer and, after a long while of thinking, I obliged and transferred the Sparks story over into the very first one (About the Iron Titan, for those who didn't know).**

**If people want this story to continue existing, I will delete all of the chapters and boring updates and start over. Yes, I'm rambling but this has been bothering me for a long time.**

**Until next time,  
-****_ShockScythe_**


End file.
